The Nature Mother
The Nature Mother is responsible for all things natural on this Earth. She has had many different names over the years, Qu'altaeen by the Elves, Chekbazha by the Orcs, The Natural One, The all Natural Mother, the Great Mother, Earth Walker, most commonly The Nature Mother, and for the lucky Dwarves who spot her, Krazadonak which can be translated to, Erosion Hag. She is portrayed as a very kind woman scantily clad in leaves and vines, though known to be very vengeful and merciless when regarding the desecration of her creations. The Druidic Cult Living avatars of The Nature Mother's will, Druids have been around since the world was young, tending to the earth on direct order from the Mother herself. Stalwart defenders of nature, their sole purpose is to maintain the balance of civilization and wilderness. Since the nature mother cannot possible tend to every natural place on the planet at once, she places these druids to carry out menial tasks and fight for her cause. Druids can appear in a plethora of different forms, due to the fact that the druid itself chooses the form or race it shall take. Rare are the druids of today due to the Great Druidic War, 'which split the cult in two due to a clash of interests and different theories of how to interpret the Mother's words, which are said to be vague often times. There is only one recorded survivor of that war nowadays and that is [[Tibbleboo the Druid|'Druid Tibbleboo]], who currently resides in the Western-Woods, home of the The Great Oak. Worshipping the Nature Mother Worshippers of the Nature Mother are most commonly peaceful people, this is because She is peacful at heart. The Nature Mother welcomes any and all followers with open arms, and does not restrict the believer to just worshipping her own presence. If a follower does believe in other Gods, he/she must at least acknowledge the existence of the Nature Mother and other present offerings to her when available. Do not cause wanton destruction to nature if you follow The Mother. Do not actively seek to fight on Her behalf unless the cause is justified by other followers as well. Respect all flora, underlining the trees. Do not "half cut" a tree, leaving its skeleton to sit lifelessly in the air. Plant a flower at the shrines of the Nature Mother. If a follower does not have a flower, make sure to give one to the shrine in the future. If a forest is hurt, put the forest out of it's misery. Always plant a sapling under the taken tree. Spread the word of respect for Nature. The Elves and The Nature Mother The Elven people were the first to follow Qu'altaeen as an actual religion, many races presented offerings to "nature", but the Elves were the first to discover her physical form along with the Druidic Cult. Only until the Elves started speaking the word of Qu'altaeen was she truly recongnized by other races. The Great Mother is still a heavy presence amongst all Elven races but presides predominantly in the Woodland Elves or Vale Walkers. Being that most woodland materials are required for racial growth, the Elves have had to stay their hand at the conflict caused over deforestation and the battle of Nature vs Civilization. Dwarves and The Erosion Hag The Dwarven people have long know about the Nature Mother, or as they refer to Her, The Erosion Hag. She is the bane of all standing stone and bright iron, under Her withering gaze even the strongest alloys and hardest stone rust and crumble. Her roots dig deep and crack foundations. Her breath and tears topple towers and corrode anvils. Though She is not worshipped in Dwarven culture, the Dwarves do give Her grudgeing respect as a powerful force. For all their grumbling and cursing towards Her, they don't want to be the outlet of Her fury. For above all else Dwarves want to honor Those Who Came Before, and the greatest way to do so is leaving lasting monuments and marvels.